


the [seven per-cent] solution

by AdelineVW7



Series: other lives and dimensions [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Detective!Sasuke and his hot girlfriend, F/M, Happy Birthday Sherlock Holmes, Mild Sexual Content, Sherlock AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineVW7/pseuds/AdelineVW7
Summary: Let your blood come alive.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: other lives and dimensions [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959007
Kudos: 25





	the [seven per-cent] solution

She finds him reclined on the couch, lazy gaze fixed on the hearth, hands fiddling with a familiar leather case. Sakura clucks her tongue, and his eyes regain focus, eventually settling on her.

She smirks. “What, day too slow for you, _darling_?”

“There have been no cases worth pursuing, and no callers either.” Sasuke leans his head further back, and closes his eyes. “I am starved for stimulation.”

“We can remedy that.”

A weight settles on his lap, and he opens his eyes to see her staring up at him, mischief bright in her piercing green gaze. She takes his hands away from the morocco case and gently guides them to the fastenings on her dress, leaning close so that his nose almost touches that juncture between her neck and shoulder.

She smells of something warm and sweet—the most intoxicating bouquet. The haze in his mind almost instantly vanishes.

“Go on, then, Sasuke.” Her voice is a rumbling purr in his ear. She lets him trace the tops of her breasts with a wandering finger, as she shifts her weight on his lap to excite him.

And then she speaks, almost as a command, “Let your blood come alive.”


End file.
